


I see you come around

by Mado



Category: Cable and Deadpool
Genre: Implied Relationships, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mado/pseuds/Mado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Nate have a little chat</p>
            </blockquote>





	I see you come around

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: "I want some Wade/Taskmaster with Nate watching. Wade/Tasky can either know that Nate is watching, or Nate can be a creeper. Whatever. It's all good."

The balcony door always stuck a little on its track ever since he’d thrown a man through it. The plate glass had long since been repaired, but in retrospect the entire door had needed replacing. It creaked and groaned a little and Tony held his breath as he closed it, his gaze flicking up, inside to the tangle of sheets and limbs of two languid forms. Undisturbed and unaware that he was missing for the time being.

“You know most stalkers leave the scene when they’ve been caught.” He tipped his head to the silent figure settled on the guard rail, reaching to rub at the back of his head, hair still sweat damp and tangled under his fingers but the cool breeze was already doing wonders. 

“Taskmaster.” His visitor greeted with a slight incline of his head, seeming cool and carless already and that was just with a word. It actually made Tony a little uneasy.

“Cable. “ He wasn’t quite sure if he had the same unworried confidence in his voice. He swept his hands down to the pockets of his loose track pants, fishing a cigarette from a worn pack to press between his lips. He wasn’t much of a smoker, but his mouth still tasted too much like sex and it was an excuse to be outside. “Since you’re obviously not going to beat the snot out of me, because I’m pretty sure you’d have done that by now—“

“Is there a reason I should?” Cable slipped down from his cast iron perch, simply standing… or towering rather, offering a light from what seemed out of no where; Tony hadn’t even seen him retrieve the matches but leaned forward to accept it. 

“Considering that’s yer lover boy in there—and I’m pretty sure you’ve been here long enough to know that wasn’t twister we were playing.” 

“I wouldn’t exactly call him that. Wade and I have a… more complicated relationship.” 

“Oh trust me, I’ve heard all about it—In fact I’m starting to wonder where I should send the bill.” 

Taskmaster moved to lean against the railing, arms folding against cold metal, turning his eyes to the bright, awful city that stretched below. 

“Who’s the woman?”

Tony hesitated, rolling his tongue against the roof of his mouth before taking another drag and flicking the cigarette over the edge. “Sandi… she’s very fond of picking up strays. You can have yours back by the way.”

“He seems content.” 

“Yeah, when he’s sleeping. Look this isn’t my business, personally I don’t even care… but seriously, I know he was messed up before, but right now he’s like Daffy Duck starring in the Young and the Restless.” 

“Ah, I see why he likes you. You get all his pop culture references.” 

“He doesn’t like me, we hate each other. It’s a beautiful friendship and the fact that he’s in my bed right now is ruining that-- why the hell are you smiling?” 

Tony finally understood that ‘stupid little smirk’ that Wade sometimes ranted about, where it was both infuriating and kind of suave at the same time because everything about it was you amuse me.

“Now isn’t the right time for us.” 

“What do you mean now isn’t th—how do you know?”

“I just know. He’ll be fine until then.”

Tony dragged a hand over his face, sighing through his teeth and hunching his shoulders. And thank god that glass was sound proof. “You know I think I would have preferred you beating me up in a jealous rage.” 

“… I will admit, it hurts a little to see him with others. I do care about him, but I can’t focus on him right now—there are too many things in motion.” 

“So why are you here?” 

“Everyone needs someone to watch out for them from time to time. Wade especially.” 

“Okay, well mister guardian angel, will you be paying child support too?”

There was that damn smirk again. “Just don’t hurt him.” And he was moving to go, something flashy and batman like slipping down the fire escape.

Tony called after him. “What you mean physically? Because you should be telling him that!” 

He shook his head, carding fingers through his hair. “Don’t hur--- what the hell?”


End file.
